


My Heart Is Wherever You Are

by mr_benzedrine (nai_nodayo)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, Phanfiction, Prom, also on my tumblr, yes i love e high school musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/mr_benzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m living the High School Musical dream.” Dan said and sat on a cemented block, fit for two. He didn’t really care if dust was getting on his ass and slacks, Dan didn’t have to impress anyone at that moment (or maybe he had).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://phillyaint.tumblr.com/post/141237175798/my-heart-is-wherever-you-are)

Dan had straightened his tie around four times that night. His mum continuously fussed about his suit, how the coat was all wrinkled even though it had been ironed and hung at least twice. He had carefully pinned the red rose onto his lapel, he and Louise (his close friend who surprisingly agreed to going with him) planned to match in the prom. And of course, match with Phil and his date too, because double dates were so much better. But ironically, none of them were really dating. The girls sort of felt pity for their friends on prom night.

But he didn't expect _this_ to happen.

Phil was currently sitting on the table in the dark music room, with the only source of light coming from the moon outside the window. He watched Dan fumble with the piano keys, pressing here and there, and _god_ he looked really good in the moonlight with his dark brown hair and matching dark suit.

"This is like, a once in a lifetime thing. _Illegal jamming in the music room._ " He laughed and played a few bits of what Phil guessed was the new song he had been learning the whole week. Phil smiled a little dangled his feet off the table, swinging it back and forth a little. He wasn't going to complain, it was hard for them to get their hands on the music room since the school's jazz band always had it. For some reason, playing in the music room made Dan feel more "edgy".

They were supposed to be in prom all the way at the other side of the school. When they both turned up at the entrance dateless, Dan suggested they just ditch altogether. Of all places they could go to, he picks the damn music room. But hey, Phil wasn't complaining. He just wanted to hang out with his best friend.

"Phil?" Dan called for his attention. Phil hadn't realized he was spacing out and turned to look up at Dan.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about prom I guess... Like I mean, you probably don't wanna be here, and I totally get it." Dan said, a little somberly. Phil felt kinda bad now. Dan thought he wasn't enjoying himself?

"No it's okay, it's quiet here and it's just you and me." Phil admitted quietly, which was very unlikely of him. He went back to staring at the floor, deep in thought. Why couldn't he even bring himself to look Dan in the eye? His heart was already beating fast and suddenly, Dan got up from his seat on the piano.

"How about we go up? I wanna check something." He said, noticing Phil zoning out a little. He approached him and gently grabbed his hand to lead him out of the music room.

They paced down the even darker hallways, with Dan taking the lead. Phil did not have a single clue where they were going. All he knew at that moment was Dan holding his hand, and that was enough to make him scream a little inside.

They were going up what seemed to be endless flights of stairs. And when Dan opened the last door and whooped a silent "fuck yeah", Phil was greeted by the night time sky. Of course, it was the rooftop. This was _literally_ the recreation of the scene from High School Musical where Troy and Gabriela danced until it fucking rained and almost kissed, except it was night time. Phil felt a little bit nervous.

"I'm living the High School Musical dream." Dan said and sat on a cemented block, fit for two. He didn't really care if dust was getting on his ass and slacks, Dan didn't have to impress anyone at that moment (or maybe he had). He pulled off his dark suit jacket and shrugged it off to the side. He was going to get a scolding from his mom for fucking up his suit but it didn't matter to him.

"Dan, your suit!" Phil leaned forward to grab the jacket off the dusty cement. "You're gonna ruin it." He said as he brushed off the dirt that clung to the sleeves.

"Whatever, aren't you gonna sit down?" Dan motioned to the space next to him. Phil shook his head gestured to what he was wearing.

"Well _I_ don't wanna mess this up, mum's gonna piss. She ironed it non-stop." Phil smiled at him a little and stayed standing while clutching the Dan's suit jacket on his arm.

"You wanna sit on my lap?"

Phil raised his eyebrows at the sudden offer. Dan wasn't usually one to offer these kind of things.

"No homo." Dan said and raised his hands up in surrender. Phil fucking _giggled_ and sat down on Dan anyway. Dan was ridiculously warm, but he wasn't sweating buckets at all.

"It really does feel like we're in High School Musical." Phil spoke suddenly when Dan was wrapping his hands around Phil's waist in a totally-no-homo-way to keep him from falling off. They don't stuff like these out in the open. It was always under the sheets or on the couch with all the blankets covering them when they watched movies, locked in Phil's room and safe from view.

When they were alone, Dan liked to snuggle up to Phil and they'd stay like that until they fell asleep. It may be unnatural to some that they were just friends who liked to stay ridiculously close to each other and share the same bed and blankets. But for Phil, his touches meant something else. He wished that they would say exactly how he felt, he wished that his touches would mean something to Dan.

Phil thought, maybe Dan thinks it was just platonic affection, that it was a 'no-homo' thing.

How he fucking wished it wasn't a 'no-homo' thing.

"Phil?" Dan said. Phil parted from his thoughts and realized he had been spacing out.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He mumbled. Dan looked at him worriedly.

"About what? You've been out of it the whole night."

Phil bit his lip and looked down on the ground. Dan always knew when Phil was uncomfortable or if he had something to say. Phil remained silent, not wanting to suddenly say something that he might regret to his best friend because that's would be an _extremely embarrassing_ experience for him.

"You do know it's okay if you don't wanna say it." Dan reminded him. Phil said nothing, instead, he took Dan's hand in his, just like they always do.

Suddenly, they were so close, Phil had no idea how that happened. He was just centimeters from bumping noses with Dan. Neither of them looked away. For some reason, they couldn't tear their eyes off each other.

"You know," Phil started, he suddenly found a burst of courage. "I _really_ wanted to be the one who'd bring you to prom."

Something inside Dan's chest blossomed. He couldn't speak, he couldn't make a move. All he knew was he _really wanted to kiss Phil._ He prayed over and over that Phil would catch his drift.

Phil looked down for a moment at their linked hands, and then he looked Dan right in the eyes.

"I seriously hope I'm doing this right." He mumbled and then he leaned in, really slowly, Dan was trembling. He was about to take the liberty of closing the last stretch between them but suddenly, Phil was standing up. By that time, Dan's jacket was put aside, forgotten.

Dan looked absolutely confused and let down all at once so Phil couldn't help but ask.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, as soon as he got off Dan's lap, holding out a hand for the younger boy to take. His glassy blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight, Dan swore he saw the stars in them.

"Holy _shit._ " Dan wanted to cry. _This was it,_ what he had been waiting for for his whole high school life. Phil fucking Lester of all people, was asking him to dance, while making High School Musical references.

"Take my hand," Phil prompted and smiled at his friend. Dan laughed and took Phil's outstretched hand.

"Take a breath," Dan sang. Hell, they knew how this would go. They memorized all their parts from watching High School Musical too many times on late nights when they couldn't sleep. Obviously, Dan just had to be Gabriella, and Phil was Troy.

He guided Phil's hands to their place, and they danced slowly, back and forth.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

Soon enough, Phil was twirling Dan, and they were singing back at each other. Like they've been doing it all their lives.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead." Phil sang and by that time, Dan had lost count of how many times he'd smiled that night.

"Don't be afraid to fall." Dan leaned back and Phil's got his hands on his waist, catching him. They danced in sync, each step falling into place. The skies above them rumbled yet they carried on with their dance, too lost in each other to care.

Within a few moments, Dan felt rain drops falling on his nose. But he didn't let that stop them. Phil lifted him up and he gasped in surprise.

_You know I believe that we were meant to be_

Suddenly, the rain came on stronger as they moved around the rooftop, laughing and continuing to sing the duet. It was the picture perfect scene. Phil drew closer to Dan, so that their foreheads were touching, and they gazed into each others eyes again.

Dan looked into Phil's bright eyes, his pupils noticeably dilated as he looked back. Dan never knew someone would look at him with that much love.

Phil kept holding onto Dan's hands at their sides, as they continued gazing into each others eyes. He didn't realize until that moment how deep and beautiful the shade of amber Dan's eyes were.

"Can I have this dance?" Dan finished. Phil finally closed the space between them, for a very much awaited kiss. It wasn't complicated at all, just simple, sweet and loving.

They broke away, yet still held onto each other, smiling bashfully with twinkling eyes, and the rain around them kept falling, drenching their clothes and previously styled hair.

"My mum is gonna kill me." Phil frowned slightly at his ruined suit and his sopping wet socks inside his shoes weren't helping at all.

"It's fine, it was worth it." Dan shrugged, and looked away shyly. It was a sin to have such a good view of Phil. His sharpened cheekbones and pointy features toned by the moonlight made Dan swoon on the inside.

Phil on the other hand was doing his best to keep himself from kissing the hell out of his best friend again. They were alike in a lot of things, even in hairstyle, but Dan still managed to be the complete opposite of Phil, with his soft, rounded cheeks and the dimples that showed up every time his smile reaches his eyes. By that time, Dan's previously straightened hair was soaked, the ends starting to curl up from the humidity. For once, he didn't care.

"Phil, you're such a dork." Dan mumbled under his breath, meeting the other's gaze for a split second.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"Oh my god." Dan smiled and shook his head, also effectively flipping the fringe that got all over his face because of the rain. Then on cue, the rain fell around them harder, forcing them to run out of it and back down the stairs.

"Shit we got water everywhere." Dan grumbled and attempted to squeeze out all the water that had accumulated in his suit jacket. They were both dripping with rain water, tracking puddles down the flight of stairs, they were lucky they didn't slip.

"We should get back to my place," Phil started, but Dan raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "To dry up, I mean! I don't want you getting a cold." Phil finished, just so it wouldn't sound too suggestive. Okay, maybe he wanted to do up Dan later but he felt like that would be taking things too far and quick.

"Deal."

 

They made it back to Phil's house, thankfully, the rain had stopped pouring for awhile, just to let them run through the streets. They earned a few stares from some neighbors. _Two teenage boys running down the road in drenched suits? A bit odd but, never mind them._

"Philip? You're back so—" Phil's mum called out from the kitchen when she heard the front door unlock and the hushed voices in the living room. She cut herself off when she rounded the corner to the room, she saw her son with none other than Dan Howell (predictable) going up the stairs, hand in hand and joined at the hip. She smiled softly upon seeing the two boys and retreated back into the kitchen to let them have their privacy.

 

"You really had to do it like High School Musical." Dan mused, while drying his hair with the dryer by Phil's bedside once he had changed into comfortable sweat pants, definitely not soaked boxers, and one of Phil's shirts (typical).

"Of course I had to, I couldn't pretend I didn't know you wanted prom to be like that since elementary!" Phil dried his hair with his own towel from across the bed. It was like a typical night again. Dan blushed upon remembering their childhood and all those times they watched the show.

"T-Thanks anyway, for making that wish come true." He stuttered out and turned off the noisy blow dryer and placed it back on the bedside. If he had to be honest, Dan really wanted his Phil to be the Troy to his Gabriella in the first place.

"No problem." Phil smiled another one of those smiles that made Dan cry a little inside from happiness. They were then next to each other, Phil was kissing Dan again. This time, Dan felt his heart swell again, just like the time earlier that night when Phil confessed he wanted to be Dan's date after all. He couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was, it was new, but it felt so natural. He may have had pushed it away a couple of times in the past, because it terrified him and he didn't know what to do.

But everything at that moment felt right because he knew, that the feeling was one in a million. His heart would be wherever Phil's was.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
